return of control freak
by amritha 'sup yo
Summary: beast boy accused for reporting a false document of the teen titans stealing!a twist was that they were launched with tomatoes and banana peels by maniacs. control freak captures them with a false "embassy". they are then transported to different worlds where the nedd to have a chat with a voice "separetly" becouse the voice is gonna turn them evil at the end y dont u read it!
1. Chapter 1 beast boy!

**A/N: So my first story i hope you like it. i still did not figure out how to title my story ,create chapters and so review no matter how bad it is!**

"starfire would you mind , I am trying to read you know" said was reading book .Well she was pretty serious about the could believe robin could actually stand starfire's traditional tamaran song. The half robot was browsing through the channels until...

"guys look at..."well robin silenced him wih hand gesture. A red haired formally dressed man's face beamed on the tv screen. "the teen titans members were found stealing in stores and petrol bunks. Starfire was caught for illegal sales of unknown brands which is taken by the research labs of united states for inspection. Cyborg was found stealing oil and grease from petrol booths in zone 34. raven was caught looting the goth store at zone 92 .Beast boy was caught redhanded for stealing 10 issues of movie blockbuster nights and last of all robin the team leader stole a whole departement store of popcorn..."

Cyborg was furious . he just didnt want the red headed demon(thats right he was so mad)to finish. he changed the channel and again. An ebony haired lady with sparkling teeth and a thick coat of lipgloss spoke"the following files were reported by beast boy to us with these files about the teen titans stealing."she finished. Her sidekick(or something like that)screamed int the mirophone"this is an outrage ! we expect protection from the teen titans but this is still an outrage..."

"thats it man i am done with beast boy"screamed cyborg. beast boy was his best friend he always counted on beast boy,_always_.

"sup yo " spurted out beast boy with his mouth full of popcorn."did you know(more popcorn spit) that..."

"Garfield Mark Logan what did you just do man! " yelled robin. he had never felt so mad at beast boy,_never_.

"I dont what are you talking dude i just drop alittle chocolate fudge on cyborgs car and..."told the green haired boy.

"you did what!" scremed cyborg. He hates any dirt on his car. A mettalic hand would have been through beast boys face but just at time robin stoped whole time raven was just you know confused. Those sentence were buzzing around her head."beast boy reporting us i mean its beast boy..."

"what did i do i mean seriously what did i do!" screamed beast boy. He seriously was confused. Well the team accuses him of someting or the other but this time he knew he did nothing other than droping chocolate fudge on cyborgs car.

the alerts go on. "Alert in zone 42." Wails the alarm. "wrong timing"grunts raven well they all werent in any mood to fight.

**A/N:so… ya I don't know whether you guys liked or not. Cause I am not satisfied you see. WELL DON'T FORGET REVIEW!**


	2. what the

**A/:so I don't know how u guys fell about the previous story and all well atleast I hope u like this forget to review.**

A big hairy dude with eight legs more of spider was there robbing a jewellery a second why would spiders (something like that)want to rob a jewellary store!Robe gave dive into the spiders stomach .Well not so soon after the dive the were showered with tomatoes ."uhh.. tomatoes" grumbled raven .Beast boy wondered "were did they get the tomaetoes from". A quick turn answered his question. Written in big block letters"tomatoes on sale ,buy one get to free!"

For a minute he felt like he was in a mexican tomaeto festival. "would you stop thinking about dang tomatoes and help us!" yelled cyborg.

Raven used her telekinetic powers and attacked the spiders head. Robin and cyborg were doing fine until the crowd startesd launching banana peels. Beast boy shape shifted himself into an elephant snow bowled the spider down. But ya.. the catapulted him to a near by building. Starfire used her green laser and attacked one of the spiders eye. Cyborg for the final touch ashet down the humongous spider.

Just then they were enjoying victory…. "you all are nder arrest!" yelled a sort policemen in uniform."but,but…" stammerd starfire. "no buts young teens." Yells the policeman and handcuffs them to their backs.

They were inside a jail for a crime they didn't commit. "well,well,well who do we have here a bunch of teens in my hands." Said a voice ._A very familiar voice. _"control freak!".yelled the team.

**A/N:so ya not my best. Well review ….. cause I want improve.**


	3. Umm helloo!

**A/N:I forgot to mention that th ecrowd were throwing tomatoes because the the teen titans stole all the stuff from the shops.**

They were all shocked to see that it was control freak who was behind this. They were more like _"dude is this happening"_. "question why did you put fake contreversies against us and captured us?"asked besast pretty confused. "for being teens you are pretty much of fools. For every villain there is back story. And mine is YOU DEFEATED ME AND CONFESTICATED MY REMOTE! So ya this like revenge" yelled control freak. (clears throat). "doc its ready"tells a short man wit big beefy hands. Control freak murmers something into the short mans ear."whats ready?"asks cyborg in curiousity. "youll see. Say farewell to your friends cause this might be your last…." Said the evil red haired villian with a evil grin.,his grin never changed _never._Within a few seconds and a bright flash and… Kah booom…..

**A/N:so ya I know its short you see I want to break the story into small parts… and ya I don't know wether ill be able to update cause of poem recitation, ppt,mime…. Because of some "skill-o-panroma". and review.**


	4. starfire

**A/N:ya so just cause I have a ton of free time dose it mean I should keep updating! Well ya… ill be having a ton of free time in my summer vacation untill my mom throws bombs like "study for your 90 mark exam and so on….."I wont update when 1.i go to a place with no wifi or laptops or computers(my grand parents live in villages.) all my relatives go"aahh she uses to much gadgets spends so much time in computers" and so on.(fussy relatives.)3. When I have to study!**

Starfire felt dizzy. She felt separeted .Separeted from _something._She rubbed her eyes in confusion."starfire,starfire are you there !"she heard a voice . Then she remebered her transmitter was on."beast boy Is tht is that you!" exclaimed starfire through her transmitter."guys we got to stick up whatever crazy plan control freak has kept for us weve got to be ready….."commanded robin… until the connection was lost."So who was that on you tansmitter" asked very _very _voice. The red haired starfire turned around in confusion."w-who are yo? " stammered starfire. "I am you starfire … why are you living here in known fact everyone hates you even the one like." Says the voice boldly. "huh!"those words was were like arrrows in her heart." Its not true ,no its … what if?"thought starfire."Starfire is more like an idiot. Her senseless mushed brain her abnoxious e head uhhh… and most of all she is the weakest team member."that voice. Is thath is that robin!"your bluffing,you are lying"said starfire with most little courage she had."am I !" said the voice."poor robin he dosent deserve starfire." Could it be ….Cyborg! starfire still hoped that it wasn't true. _She hoped it wasn't._""so I guess these are you friends…."asked the voice cunnungly."starfire ,why did she even come to earth. She seriously needs to know how to fight . it looks like she cant even swat a fly".no,no this is not beast boy. Well she wished it wasn't."you're a liar,you-you are lying…"with a tear drop ready to be shed in her eye. "koriandr this what your so called _friends _think about you I don't think they should….."the voice was interrupted by the transmitter which seemed pretty loud because everyone very silent _very._starfire ,can you hear mecreamed beast boy into his threw her transmitter against the wall .no more was to be spoken.

**A/N:so ya I think this is ok . ya so don't forget review. Pls pls pls don't forget!**


	5. cyborg

**A/N:hello…. So I am here pumped up with views and reviews .. Thanks Imaginative Fox and Ambie for your help! On to the story. Leave a review!**

Cyborg woke up in a place. A place covered with joy and place, it was like there was a bond between him and that mysterious place.._"Brinnnnnnnngggggggggg…." _rang a of joy spread around the building."my school!"screamed thought he could never ever see his school again._never._"Victor, do you remember those times when you were in the school?When you liked bumble bee?"asked the voice.

CYBORG POV

"Who are you ? and how do you know my name? " I stamered. I hate anyone who knows my secret identity, even my secret crush on bumble bee.

"Cyborg I am a part of you , I am your other part, your _fear._Dont you feel bad that your friends live a normal life Cyborg? _"_told the bold voice cunningly.

"I never thought about it that way…" I replied kind of confused.I can't guess head or tale about what the voice was telling him.

"Your team pushes you down .If you were alone you would be more powerful, _victor stone."_told the annoying voice.

"Well….. you know….. they are my friends…" I said not knowing what to made a good point.

"Friends! Think about it .Do you need to be the geek of the team ?"asked the voicedisbelievingly and with a evil tone.

That was just harsh."You should look at it an other way..-"I was rudely interrupted by that annoying I feel like-like he is right.

"there is no other way to look at it Cyborg. Think about today Cyborg.. how did you feel when you heard beast boy say he put chocolate fudge on your car?"asked the vioice trying to brain wash me.

Well he looks like good guy."Angry, I felt very angry .He dose it every day .He loses my remote, oil, screws…." I could get it, he was bored. I spewed all my anger against beast boy.

"I see he is your friend, _Very best friend_. " said the voice sarcastically.

"Well um.. he is my friend you did it by mistake."trying to support beast boy. He was my friend you know.

"its not mistake when you repeat again or in your case _every day."_said the voice sarcastically ._again._

"I guess you are right…"

"good" sarcasism is his league.

**A/N:so ya ignore the spelling of sarcasism. I want to know why do the 2 chinese who read my story didn't I chapter per day.(will try)**


	6. Robin

**A/N:So I am triple pumped up with ambie's review, and ya i am on heavy preasure with mime practise and sore throat , and my mom and dad are fighting over an issue of wether going to swimming or not so if there are spelling or grammar mistakes IM SORRY! LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**On to the story!**

"I landed in a dark room which smelled was beast boy's rotten chicken wings!Then...-" I was rudley interuppted by a voice.

"Robin go straight and turn left you will find the switch."said the commanding voice.

I had no choice .Well atlest if I listen to this voice dude I may find out whose body its comming from.I did as I was told (not my behaviour).I had landed in the titans tower!.So thats it!"Ummm... where's starfire, cyborg, Raven and beast boy?"I asked with curiosity.

"I guess, _they are your friends_.They left you and formed another team. So... robin do you ever wonder what your friends think about you?"asked the voice with curiosity.

"Good thoughts I guess."I replied to his question.I want to get this over a minute!"Did you say that they formed another team?"i asked .I hope this wasnt true.

"Yes, I to this..."another voice followed his.

"Robin , really!He has no right to be our was never good at else should be the dosent deserve him."said the other voice.

Could it be... was it... "beast boy!"I was shocked. Beast boy and I were like bestie's. He knew almost every single secret of my life.(except my real name.)

"I wish someone else would be our leader.. He is really annoying.I wish I could just send him to another dimension."said a gothish voice.

"Raven! "Raven was almost like my sister.(not litterally). But...

"He never lets me do what i want. He interferes into almost everything.I lost a couple of bolts and hinges because of him..." that voice was about to make a long list.

"cyborg!"I cried. I thought I was helping him in his job."Your dont know me that well. And first you dont even know my name .Second you didnt even introduce yourself."I told very is'nt my thing.

"Am I?Your name is Richard I am your fear." Told the voice trying to start an arguement.

"You are still bluffing."I told it with my most daring my team was avoiding me for the past weak .Maybe he is right.

"Uhh... Teens!So you want me to play starfires is pretty bad stuff you know... "Grumbled the voice.

Even if I have to die I dont want to listen to starfire's track."do not play it .I just -I ..."I stamered.

"You really think starfire likes you! You rotten thing!Your team is not worth for your parents day even you will fall because of your friends.'suddenly going all England accent.

I was so mouth-wide open."uhh... they are my friends."I speachlessly replied. I think he just made a good point. And I, was pointless.

"Robin make your choice."

**A/N:so umm.. fight still going on. So noy my best works. Dont forget to review.**


	7. Raven

**A/N:So I am writng this story in sadness and depression. Becuse...**

** 's[sanskruti/kick foot.(read ambie's conversation's at the end of her stories in the a/n] amazing perfomence was disqualified,and the worst perfomence the worst perfomence was in our team she was blowing my head of my body the whole of 2 days.(even through the phone.)**

** is leaving!We were besties and I dont want her is the only on who see's young justice and teen titans (in school)and I can't talk about those stuff with anyone else (in school).And she was also cool, funny and we had a ton of similarities and she was so helpful...(so on).**

**Story!**

RAVEN'S POV

I was in a deserted place. Those people,Those faces, that lady it was soooo…familiar… then it hit me."Azarth!"I yelled. That is not my don't get used to it.

"So you remember..well that lady is none other than your mom, Arella..And I suppose you know I cannot believe that how come you are'nt e.._"said a mysterious voice which I interrupted.

"Don't you dare."I interrupted him.I hate anyone asking why I am not get's on my … could it be possible…."Who are you?"I stammered.

"I am you Raven,your _fear._Do you think your team who save's people from villians would possibly accept you, a half demon whose dad works under Slade?" asked the voice mockingly.

"Azarth mentrione zinthos!"I did'nt want to use it at Azarth … but he made me to."But they are my friends…"I defended.I cannot believe I just told that.I hate it when my powers are useless.

"(evil laugh)That same raven who I knew. Do you really think that you can hold back the evil in your body the whole time!One day evil will arise in you and the titans will destroy you and even beast boy will be there… _to finish you."_Said the voice in a very stern tone.

"Even beast boy will be there… _to finish you."_That line was buzzing around my that annoying voice possibly be Trigon?Could it be possible…-

"Raven,Your friends are useless.. They are'nt meant for you. Your destiny is to be like your _father_ .To be e..-"

He did it again."I will never be evil,never."I faced _it._ What if-what if evil take's over me?And **_beast boy does come's to finish me…_** "Stay strong this isn't you .You should follow your own path."Said a voice inside my never voice inside my head.. It was like ..my mom!My head …it was aching so pain it's so unbearable.

"Raven your mom knows nothing about you..You don't deserve are making you weaker, If you don't….-"I interrupted the very, _very_ disturbing voice.

"Shut up will you!"My emotions went crazy,Evil started lurking in my body.I could feel it inside."Come on Raven, you have to fight it."my mom cried inside my head .My head started to feel like it was going to split.

"You are destinied to Slade's apprentice Raven. You have to join Brother blood …"

I could'nt take it.I just blacked out….

**A/N:I don't know were the headache thing came from but I like it. And don't forget to review.**


	8. beast boy

**A/N:I am writing this with high fever, my bro crying about his ear pain, My mom yelling at dad for buying icecream, and dad yelling back that we need to enjoy.**

**Btw FIRST DAY OF SUMMER VACATION!**

**Story!**

BEAST BOY POV

I rubbed my eyes and found out I was inside a a second,What am I doing in a lab?

"Garfield,Sweetie come here"said a very soft voice that made me think of my family.I opened my closed eye which was busy dreaming."Mom!"I figure did not move.

"Garfield, You remembered them ,It is really pleasing that you do .And I think you remember Mento and Elasti girl?"Asked a voice with a pinch of curiosity in it.

"How do you know?"I asked that cause I was thinking about them inside my green head."Who are you and can I talk to my parents?"I asked.I really want to talk to was like a whole life time after I talked to them.

"If you want one,you have to leave one."said the voice going all serious.

"Dude, see I got a D+ in english and I really do not understand what you are trying to say."I told .you've got to see my english grades if you want to talk in english with proverbs.

"Uh, teens."grumbled the voice." I meant if you want your parents you have to lose your was I...Do you remember those times , those people who loved you, Those people who _changed you..."_said the voice.

"I hate talking to people who I can't you did'nt answer my first question!"I is not my league.

"Patience child.I am you,your fear."

"Why are you even talking to me?"I spurted out because I found a popcorn stand!

"I SAID WAIT!"yelled the voice right back at me.

"Uhhh,Adults"I told , even adults get on my nerves.

"Did you ever wonder why your friends avoid you?"said the voice, pretty much annoyed.

"My friends never avoid me!"I told him .I think he is ...-

" Child ,I never tell lies."back answered the voice interrupting me.

"They believed that you submitted the documents."it said.

"Good you just call me child".Stay strong beastboy.I told to myself."You are friends believed it because the reporter she had'nt told they would have never thought i would have done something.

"Well then you may want to know wether your friends think the same."

"You let the bad guy escape beast boy!"yelled a !We best friends i thought!

" I am training!Beast boy, You are a stick in the mud."Another voice!Uh!this is so familiar... that voice sounded like..."robin!".I could not believe my ears.I think I have to clean my ear wax.

"No, beast boy what you heard was'nt 's wrong. that's what your friends think about you."replied the voice.

How did he do that!"I still dont believe you." I replied quite unsure.

"May be this might change your mind"

"Beast boy, is so annoying.I wish I could teleport him to another dimension."That was Raven!

"You are bluffing"I told in his in his mouth.

"Remember those times... when you saw your parents die how was it?You were a star in thier eyes ,But now you are just a squashed bug infront of your friends."

"You are are my friends,who are always true to me no matter what you say I WILL NEVER CHANGE MY MIND"I yelled at him.

Then the wall collapsed.. and I saw I had landed at a safer _ atleast I thought so._

**A/N:(sneeze)My fever just went from bad to worse.(blow)And don't forget to review.(cough)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So yeh , I am sorry I was not able to update my stories and if you notice that my English is horrible I am sorry I am in India vacationing well SORRY.**

**Onto the story.**

Star, star are you there? Beast boy exclaimed. "Beast boy is that you? "Starfire asked looking for beast boy in the dark room. "Star just hang on …"

_STARFIRE'S POV._

"Starfire so you chose beast boy over me huh?" said the annoying voice.

"Wha, what do you mean?"I asked confused.

"Star, whatever happens never listen to the voice it's….."Beast boy trailed of.

"You are not listening to that nincompoop are you?"Said the voice.

"What's nincompoop?" I asked .The question came out wrong.

"Star Just debate with that idiot. "Beast boy advised again.

"Star just believe me, Follow can overpower teen titans." Said the annoying voice.

"Blackfire!"I screamed .Blackfire is my lovable sister. (She is a universally wanted criminal).

"Just do it star?" Beast boy sighed.

"I'll never follow Blackfire NEVER." I yelled.

"How dare you disobey me "yelled the voice with thunder rumbling at the back.

"Who am I to obey you?"I asked.

"You better do what I tell you or…"I interrupted the voice.

"Or what? "I asked rudely.

"You got to obey me…."  
"My friends are more important that a strange voice who I just are nothing in my life." I spoke back.

The walls crumbled, my vision went blurred …Until I saw….

"Beast boy!" I yelled. I could not believe my eyes .I saw a close friend of mine after a long talk. I was happy.

**A/N: So I forgot story writing sorry. And it didn't turn out the way I expected. And I guess you'll have to wait till I reach Qatar to update.**

**NAMASTE (bye)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am updating my dear viewers and I have not seen anyone reading my story**** .Anyways tell whoever you know who can read and type and think to read my story!**

"Ok. Star go and save robin and I'll save Cyborg… Raven you find a way to get us all out of here" Beast boy instructed.

"Whatever." Raven sighed.

_**CYBORG'S POV**_

"Cyborg are you there?"

That voice…. Could it be "Beast boy! Is that you?" I asked. It's almost an hour since I spoke to anybody other than that voice.

"Cyborg, it looks like we got company!" said that voice.

"Dude why did ya hang up on me on the first time a called on your earpiece." Beast boy asked me.

"Oh... that I was in a very important conversation with this guy who advised me how powerful I am. And would you mind telling me what I should do to keep your big nose out of my way" I asked him rudely. May be I shouldn't have said that.

"Cyborg you have learnt so much in our chat .And you take the privilege of disconnecting the earpiece."

"Cyborg wait! Before you take the _privilege (whatever that means)_ of disconnecting the earpiece just hear me out and then do it. Buddy we have been best friends ever since the teen titans was created. I have helped just as how much you have helped me. Fine, I can be annoying at times but we are still friends. I don't know what to say Cyborg I am just… I can't believe you would turn _us _down. Anyways after this you make your decision." I could hear beast boy sigh. May be he was right. I think I just over reacted.

"Oh, Cyborg what a melodrama, my applauses. But you aren't going to listen to him right! "The voice said.

"Mr. Voice I have learnt a lesson from my friend that listening to voices is not good idea to reform yourself .So why don't you skip to the part were you show me the exit." Wow, that wasn't the way I expected it to come out.

"Well I am sorry Cyborg there is no part were I show the exit. Sorry! "Said the voice mockingly.

"Cyborg just in case you want to get out argue with the voice. Disagree with him." I heard Beast boy talk.

"Ok See I am not interested in you and your yapping about how powerful I am so just shut your mouth up and let me find my way out" I told.

"Well sorry. Cyborg I guess you're the one who needs to keep their mouth shut."

"Try me "I replied.

"OH I'll make you. "Replied the voice. Cunningly.

Just then robots came out of nowhere and started attacking. I used my lasers to kill five of them. And used a mini missile to destroy the remaining five.

"Intelligent." The voice replied enviously.

"Listen up nutcrack track. I just understood that how idiotic it was for listening to fool like you so anymore robots I'll make sure you breathe your last. And don't try to change my mind which I won't "I said.

Just then the walls crumbled and my vision cleared. I could see beast boy waiting for a high five.

**A/N: Don't rub it in. And ambush w\hat do you mean by your comment. Don't forget it to review!**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: SO yeah. I have a ninety mark exam scheduled this week and I have no time to spare to type a story. Since I came from India I didn't even touch my computer. Anyways you might notice errors, because I am typing this really fast.**

**Sorry for the trouble.**

"Okay star, we don't have much time left before control freak cracks his plan we have to be real quick. I'll rescue Raven while go to Robin…." Beast boy trailed off.

"What about Cyborg?"Starfire asked doubtfully.

"Leave that to me."

_**RAVENS POV.**_

I can't feel anything…What just happened here? Uhh…. My memory is all foggy… I am not sure…

"Raven! Are you there?" Owww… Something yelled into my ear. Wait... That voice was familiar….

"Beast boy!" oh my gosh! I just heard beast boy talk.

"Raven …So you are awake finally awake. How long do you teen titans sleep got so bored… And I made a visit to your friend Robin. Pretty nice boy. He also had a comment for you He said you are… you know…." The voice was cut off by beast boy's yelling.

"Raven.. Whatever you do just don't listen to that idiot he is just lying. He wants to…."the signal was breaking.

"Unwanted interruptions. Don't you think he is annoying…?"

"No he is not. Well... Sometime he is. And you have no rights to interrupt _our_ conversation over the earpiece. "I was pretty annoyed with that British talking idiot.

"Beast boy …."

"Raven (krhh) just don't listen to what he (krhh) says. He wan (krhh) ts you to be emmo (krhh)tionaly broke. Just (krhh) don't listen to (Krhh) him. Beep …beep …"That was the last of what I heard. Now it's up to me to beat this annoying voice.

"Raven… You know that evil is you, your birthmark, your dad, your family right. So you should also know that you are better of being evil." said the annoying voice.  
"I am not going to be evil. And that's a swear. So nothing you say will change my mind." I told him. What was that spell for teleporting... Got it.

"Raven when people help you , you must learn to accept it."

"I am not learning anything from you." Put your full power in it come on Raven." Azarth metrione zinthos."

The walls crumbled and the wind swirled dust smoke… and then the smoke cleared I saw …

Starfire and Beast boy waiting for me.

**A/N: And I am not sure about this... all I want tell is**

**JUST FAVORITE FOLLOW AND REVIEW.**

**(Not compulsory to favorite and follow.)**


End file.
